Your Ouran High School Life!
by Keira Higurashi9
Summary: You step inside and your mouth drops to the floor.


A/N: this is basically written in a girl point of view but if guys still want to read it, I'm not stopping you. Enjoy! And look to the magical box below and reveiw!

You walk down the dull pink hallways of Ouran High School: an elite, preppy , private, school for the super rich and powerful. The only way you got in was a scholarship.

You're not rich like the other kids here, you're poor, living in a huge apartment complex in the middle of Tokyo. Ten years ago, you're parents died in a car crash when you where six. Now, you work at a sporting goods store to rent your apartment and other things you need. After you finish Ouran, you plan to go to college to get you Bachelors degree for further work. You weren't expecting much from Ouran. Just study and get good grades for college, a normal school life in short. You were never expecting anything outrageous to happen. Nothing like this.

You suddenly come to a sign that says "Music Room #3". Curious, you put your ear up against the door. Nothing, just silence and your own heart beating. Usually, all the rooms in Ouran are filled with people talking and gossiping, acting carefree. There's no place to study quietly. That was your mission after all, to find a quiet place to study because your apartment was too noisy. (due to the traffic down below and people above and below you) you stand in front of the door, getting the courage to open it. You grip the fancy door knobs, and pull.

You step inside and your mouth drops to the floor.

Rose petals swirl around you and bright lights blind you. It take a few seconds for your eyes to adjust, but once they do, six guys stand (one's sitting in a chair in the middle of the group) in a knight's get-up. Chainmail hangs down like skirts, metal breast plates that shine in the light, knee-high boots made of the same metal. Overall, their armor sparkles like your knights in shining armor, which, they're not. All of them were wearing armor and had fake swords on their belts. Two looked the same, orange hair and golden eyes. One had glasses and black hair. The other two looked like total opposites: one small and blond, the other tall and black hair. Then the last ( the one sitting in the chair) was blond and had blue- violet eyes. They all say in unison, "Welcome". But you don't pay any attention to them. _How did they get the rose petals and bright light. There's not spotlights anywhere and there's not rigging to drop the rose petals. So how did they do it?_ You think. The one sitting in the chair stands up and walks over to you.

"Why hello." he says while taking your hand into his. You glare at him_. _ He looks at you, surprised at how you responded.

"And who are you supposed to be?" You ask.

"Why, I'm the king!" He says, letting go of your hand and swoons at himself. H e goes off on explaining why he's king and making girly gestures. You roll your eyes and walk away from him to the others.

"What is this?" You ask, curious, but hid it behind a bored expression.

"This," the guy with the glasses starts and pushes his glasses up, "is the host club." You look at them weird. _What the heck is a host club?_ You wondered as the "king" rambles on in the background, clearly not noticing you have ignored him completely. "You're that new scholarship student, (your first and last name)right?"

"Um, yeah?" you said, as if it were a question.

"She's in you class, right Hikaru and Kaoru." the short blond asks the twins.

"Yeah, but she doesn't talk much." they say in perfect unison.

"Let's see, (your name), 5'3,blood type o, lives alone in a apartment, and has A and B grades." the guy with the glasses read off of his laptop that suddenly appeared in his hands a few moments ago.

"How the heck did you get that information?!" You almost yelled, taking a step back.

. "I have my sources," he said while closing the laptop.

"Well, forget it, I'm out of here," you said while turning away towards the door. But something jumps on you and grips your arm. Looking down, you see the small blonds brown, pleading eyes,

"(Your name)! Can't you stay and play?! I'll let you hold Bun-Bun! " he said while holding up a big, pink rabbit. _ What's with rich people and pink... _

"I seriously gotta go, I have to stud-" you where cut off by the twins as they came on either side of you.

"What's with that outfit you're wearing? It's out of fashion," they say bluntly. You look down at what you're wearing: jeans with a black tank top and hiking boots. _What's so out of fashion about that? And why would they care about what I wear? _

"She probably can't afford the uniform," the guy with glasses came up. That was partially true. You can't afford the uniform. The other part was because you hate it. A big yellow dress. Yuck! What are we?! In the eighteenth century?! They started talking about what they think you can afford and what you cannot (as if they would know), forgetting you were there. _This is my chance!_ You started to back up slowly as if they won't notice. You look over to your left and see the "king" in the corner of the room, sulking. _Now he realizes it_. You bump into something, a pedestal with an ugly (pink) vase on it. It slightly teetered, as if deciding if it wants to stay, and finally falls. You dive for the vase, knowing if you break it, it would cost you - big time. You reached out for the handle, and time seemed to freeze.


End file.
